Percy and Annabeth
by southernbelle1881
Summary: I cant write summaries...it a love story i guess...read and you'll find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. I know. It's sad…**

Chapter One

"Ready?" I called to my roommates Thalia and Juniper.

"Yeah!" I heard them call. I pulled my cover up on over my bright blue bikini. As I walked down the stairs I noticed something small and dark in the corner…

"AHHH!" I screamed and ran down the stairs.

"What?" Thalia asked franticly.

"S-Sp-Spider!" I said as I panted. Thalia and Juniper just started laughing at me. I didn't appreciate that, so I humphed and sat on the couch. Thalia and Juniper were still laughing.

"Is it really that funny?" I protested. They started to control their laughter. "Can someone just kill it?" I asked annoyed.

"Sure. Where is it?" Thalia offered.

"On the stairs." Thalia went to get the arachnid.

We pulled up to the pool. It took us a good thirty minutes to get there with the New York traffic. We layed out for a while but soon got bored. Thalia and I were ADHD so staying still for long periods of time didn't work well for us. We decided to get in the pool. I walked up to the diving board when I spotted a lifeguard staring at me. He quickly looked away, but I saw a pair of sea green eyes just before he did. I looked the black hair on the back of his head for a while, but Juniper pulled me back to reality.

"Are you gonna go or what?" she asked.

"I'm going," I said walking to the diving board. I climbed the ladder and walked to the front of the board. I pushed down with my legs and propelled into the air. I turned my body down towards the water and dived. I entered the water cleanly with no splash. I swam to the shallow end to see Thalia and Juniper clapping and smiling. My blonde hair was dripping wet. We went to the deep end and talked for a while. All of a sudden I felt a hard _thunk_ on the back of my head. I heard a faint scream as I went under, blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. I know. It's sad…**

Chapter Two

I coughed. And coughed. And coughed.

"Finally!" Thalia pulled me into a hug followed by Juniper. I was laying on a lounge chair in the shade. I looked around and saw that I was surrounded by people.

"Are you okay?" a male voice asked. I looked up into the sea green eyes of the lifeguard. He was about my age and he looked worried.

"Um, yeah," I tried to sit up but got dizzy and layed back down. "What happened?"

"You got it in the head with a volley ball. Hard." The lifeguard answered. I stared into his eyes. "My name is Percy by the way." He stated.

"I'm Annabeth," I introduced myself.

"We should go…" Thalia spoke.

"Yeah…" Juniper agreed. They helped me up and took me to the car.

"Looks like Annabeth's got a crush…" Thalia said once we were safely in the car. Juniper laughed and my face turned bright red. I love these girls like they were my sisters, but they were _really _annoying sometimes.

"I do not!" I denied, but Thalia and Juniper just laughed harder. It was a long ride home.

We finally pulled up to the apartment. When we went inside we got changed and decided to watch all of the _Twilight_ movies. They're kind of silly, but we like them. After a while we ordered some pizza for dinner. By the time they movies were over Juniper was sleeping and Thalia and I were drifting. We pulled a blanket over Juniper not wanting to make her move. I went to my room and went to sleep.

The next morning I woke to the smell of bacon and figured Juniper must be making breakfast. She was the cook out of the three of us. I went downstairs.

"Smells good Juni." I told her.

"Thanks. Should I make pancakes or French toast?"

"Pancakes for sure." She smiled and got out the ingredients.

After a while Thalia came down the stairs still half asleep. She sat next to me at the bar overlooking the kitchen. Juniper put a big plate of pancakes and bacon in front of us. I got up and got peanut butter and syrup. You probably think this is weird, but yeah I use peanut butter instead of butter on my pancakes.

I watched as Thalia emptied the syrup bottle on her pancakes.

"Hey guys, I think we need more syrup…" she stated.

"Really? I couldn't tell," I said sarcastically. "I'll go get some." I said. I got up and changed into Nike shorts and a tee shirt. I put on flip flops and pulled my hair into a pony tail. I left the apartment and walked to the nearest drug store. It didn't take long. Our apartment is right in the middle of Times Square. All of the tourists are kind of annoying, but hey, it's New York. What can you expect?

I walked into the drug store and headed to the grocery section. I was daydreaming about who knows what when I realized I past the syrup. I suddenly turned around and walked right into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed. I looked up into beautiful sea green eyes. "Hey, it's you," I said recalling the lifeguard from the day before. "Percy right?" I asked.

"Yeah, um, Annabeth…" he said hesitantly remembering my name.

"Yeah…" he was really cute. I mean _really_ cute. He was wearing gym shorts and a hoodie, like he had come from working out. By the looks of his muscles he had. He wasn't too muscular though. Just the right amount.

"What brings you to New York?" he asked casually.

"I live here. How 'bout you?" it was a fair question with all the tourists everywhere.

"Same. Where do you live?"

"Just a few blocks away."

"Me too. Hey, um, do you have a phone number?" I chuckled at the question.

"Yes. Do you have a phone number?"

"Yes. May I have your phone number?"

"Of course." I wrote it down for him on a piece of paper and gave it to him. I walked down the aisle and got my syrup. After I paid I went back to the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. I know. It's sad… : (**

Chapter Three

I guess I was smiling a bit too widely when I walked in the door, because Thalia noticed.

"Why are you so happy?" she asked smirking.

"None of your business…" I said putting the syrup on the counter. I went to sit on the couch and turned on the TV. Juniper sat next to me and Thalia just stood there looking and me expectantly. I looked back at her, glaring.

"I'm not telling you anything." I said. Juniper noticed the 'tension' you might call it and went to side with Thalia.

"Come on Annabeth," she coaxed, "is it a guy?" I must have blushed.

"It is!" Thalia said, "Who is it?"

"I bet it's the lifeguard!" Juniper squealed. I blushed harder. I groaned and put my face into a pillow. Just then my cell phone rang, and before I could stop her, Thalia picked it up.

"Hello?" she answered. Whoever was on the other end said something. "Yes, she is here." Thalia said. I charged for the phone, but Juniper held me back, laughing.

"It's for you." Thalia said, "Some guy named Percy." She tossed me my phone.

I went to my room and shut the door loudly, implying that Thalia and Juniper were to stay downstairs.

"Hello?" I answered into the phone.

"Hey, Annabeth? It's Percy."

"Hey, sorry about that. My so called friends." I said the last part a little louder than necessary.

"It's okay." I was glad to hear that he was laughing. "So I was wandering if you might want to get together later…" he said hesitantly.

"I might like that…but I might not…" I said sarcastically. He laughed.

"So I'll pick you up in an hour? Wear casual clothes." He hung up before I could answer. I spent the next thirty minutes looking through my closet and drawers. I ended up in denim shorts and a loose white tee shirt with neon pink tank top underneath that showed through the tee shirt. I wore. I ended up in denim shorts and a loose white tee shirt with neon pink tank top underneath that showed through the tee shirt. I wore gray converse all-stars and redid my pony tail. I went down stairs and waited.

"Why are you dressed? Are we going somewhere?" Juniper asked.

Thalia gasped. "Annabeth has a date!" I blushed. A few minutes later the doorbell rang, and of course Thalia and Juniper ran to get it.

"Annabeth! Someone is here for you!" Juniper called in a sing-song voice. I got up and walked to the door and saw Percy smiling.

"Should we go?" he asked.

"The sooner the better." I said. We left the apartment and I locked the door behind us.

**Did you like it? I hope so! Please review so I can know what you think! I have no idea if I'm any good or not so please tell me! I'm flattered at the people who added me to their favorites! Its not too late so I may do one more chapter tonight…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. I know. It's sad… : (**

Chapter Four

"What are we doing?" I asked as Percy opened his car door for me.

"You'll see." He said with a smile. He got in the car and started driving. We went down a back road and drove for about an hour. We talked the whole time. He told me about his mom and step-dad. I told him about Thalia and Juniper. We laughed a lot too. We talked about past relationships and why they didn't work. We were about to turn a corner when he stopped the car.

"Close your eyes." He told me. I did. I felt the car start again, and after about ten minutes he stopped.

"Keep your eyes closed." He instructed. He opened the door and came over to my side. He took my hand, and I felt a tingle go down my spine. He lead me through a few bushes until we stopped.

"Open" he whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes, and what I saw took my breath away. We were standing at the edge of a cliff. We were a safe distance away of course. The place was teeming with wildlife. You know in the _Lion King_ when Timon and Pumbaa find there paradise home? Well, this place was ten times more beautiful, with ten times less of the bugs. Percy was smiling at my expression.

"Do you like it?" he asked chuckling a little.

I was speechless, but I came up with, "Yeah." There was a picnic set up. We sat on the blanket and ate fresh fruit and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. We talked for a long time. This was going great. I watched his lips as he talked. It was slowly getting dark. His voice trailed off and we just looked at each other. After about a minute of staring into each other's eyes, he started to lean forward. We inched closer and closer to each other until our lips met. I could have stayed like that forever…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. I know. It's sad… : (**

Chapter Five

Percy walked me to the door of the apartment.

"That was fun," I told him.

"Yeah," I walked into my apartment. Thalia and Juniper were sitting on the couch watching some reality show. I plopped down in between them, smiling widely.

"Somebody had a good time," Juniper said.

"I wonder who?" Thalia joked. "How did it go?" she asked.

"Great," I said in a daze.

"Where did you go?" Juniper asked.

"A place," I said dreamily.

"What did you do?" Thalia wondered.

"Stuff," I answered. They looked very annoyed.

"When you come back to your senses we can talk," Thalia said. I went upstairs to my room and got into bed. I found myself tossing and turning all night. I just couldn't get Percy out of my head! The way he smiled and ran his hand through his hair. The way he had kissed me. Those beautiful sea green eyes. There were just so many good things to think about. I drifted off to sleep thinking about the way he laughed.

When I opened my eyes, two idiots were staring at me.

"Do you two really have nothing better to do then wait for me to wake up so you can harass me about my date?" I asked.

"Nope!" Thalia and Juniper said in unison. I groaned and sat up but only to be pushed back down.

"You're not going _anywhere _until you tell us _everything_." Thalia stated. I glared at them.

"Fine!" I told them about my date. They laughed and _awww_ed in all the right places. They smiled at me and were very supportive.

"You know, he's very cute…" Juniper stated. Thalia and I started to laugh. After a few second Juniper joined in. we didn't know what we were laughing about, but we continued. It was a very good girlfriend moment. Like when you realize that the people you're looking at will always be there for you. These girls were my best friends.

"I love you guys!" Juniper said.

"Yeah, I know." I said.

"We're irresistible!" Thalia exclaimed making us have another laughing fit. We decided to have a girl's day. We got dressed and went to get pedicures. After that we went shopping. It was a good day, and we were happy people.

We were back at the apartment watching _The Middle_ on ABC. We had ordered Chinese food, and my phone rang just as the guy got to our door. Juniper got the door, and I answered my phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey! It's Percy." I got up and went to my room and shut the door.

"Hey! What's up?"

"I wanted to see if we could have breakfast tomorrow…"

"Yeah! Sure! What time should I get there?"

"I'll pick you up around nine if that's not too early."

"No, that's fine! I'll see you then!" I hung up and opened my door. I heard a thump and then an _"Ow!" _I looked behind the door to see Thalia. She had totally been eve's dropping. I glared at her and went downstairs. She followed me.

"You know, when someone shuts their door, it usually means to leave them alone." I said to Thalia.

"Really? I had _no_ idea." She said sarcastically. "So, where are you going?"

"I don't think you deserve to know…"

"Oh, come on!" Thalia protested as Juniper walked in with a big tray of food.

"What? You're leaving?" Juniper asked sounding hurt.

"No! No, no, no! I just have another date to a place that _Thalia_ will never know." Thalia wacked me in the back of the head with a pillow.

"_OUCH!_" I screamed. I grabbed a handful of fried rice from the tray and chunked it at Thalia. It hit her right in the face. Juniper and I were laughing our heads off. Thalia grabbed two eggrolls and put one down my shirt and one down Juniper's. Juniper screamed and poured soup on Thalia's head. We had an epic food fight for the next hour or so. We were all still covered in food when the doorbell rang. We all looked at each other and at the food all over us.

"You get it," we all said at once. I dragged both of them to the door and we opened it together. A mail man was there holding a box, looking at it.

"Delivery for Thalia Grace," he looked up from the box and saw us, "woah."

"It's not polite to stare," Thalia said as she took the box from him and shut the door. We started to laugh and went to watch Thalia open her box.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. I do own four dogs, lots of books, a brain, hand sanitizer, anti-bacterial hand lotion, lamps, chairs, watches, shoes, bags, pictures, pillows, blankets, TVs, CDs, DVDs, a clarinet, paper, pens, pencils, highlighters, markers, sharpies, toilet paper, etc… **

Chapter Six

Thalia opened the box. Inside was a card that said "Happy Birthday!" That didn't make very much sense because Thalia birthday was two months ago.

"Who sent you a very late birthday card?" Juniper asked.

"My brother!" said Thalia, smiling.

"Why are you so happy, and why is it so late?" I asked.

"I haven't seen my brother in three years. We send each other our birthday gifts the day of our actual birthday. They get here when they get here."

"Was that all that's in the box?" Juniper asked curiously. Thalia looked inside again.

"No…" she looked under some tissue paper and pulled out a book. The book was a picture book called Love You Forever. **(A/N real book)** Thalia looked at the book and started to cry. Juniper and I went to comfort her. Why was she crying over a book? I looked at the book again and noticed that it looked familiar. My dad used to read it to me when I was little, before he married my step-mom.

"Thalia?" I asked gently, "Are you okay?" I hated seeing my friend like this.

"Yeah," she said pulling herself together, "it's just that my mom used to read this to me and my brother every night before we went to bed. One night, right after she finished reading, someone broke into our house. They killed my mother, and me and Jason had to jump out the window and get the police. After we explained what happened we had to go to a foster home. We lived there until two years ago when we turned eighteen. No one ever wanted us." Juniper and I looked at our feet.

"It's okay guys. We don't have to sulk around. Let's go get ice cream!" Thalia said, obviously feeling better. I chuckled at her sudden recovery. We headed out for ice cream. We linked our arm together as we walked. I wonder what that looked like: three twenty-year-old women walking the streets of New York arm in arm.

That night we made cookies while listening to Thalia's iPod. We laughed a lot that night. Juniper was very talkative. We watched _Harry Potter_ and just had fun. I went to bed around ten.

When I woke up, I nearly screamed. It was eight thirty and Percy was supposed to be here at nine! I took a record breaking shower and quickly got dressed. I wore skinny jeans and a niceish shirt. I brushed my hair and teeth. The second I plopped down on the couch, the doorbell rang.

"Bye!" I called as I ran to the door.

"Hey!" Percy greeted me.

"Hey! Let's go." I was very eager to spend more time with Percy. This was only our second date but I had very strong feelings for him. We got in his car and headed into the city. The traffic was bad. I mean _really_ bad. Spring just started, so _of course_ schools had to have their spring breaks, and _of course_ people just _had_ to come to New York City. I looked over at Percy and saw he was looking at me.

I smiled and blushed, "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, just admiring the view." He stated calmly. I blushed harder and laughed.

"That is so cheesy!" I told him. He smiled.

"Good." He said. I was getting hungry, ready for us to get to the restaurant so we could eat. Finally we pulled up to some breakfast place and went in. There was a forty-five minute wait. Figures. We sat in the waiting area and talked.

"Do you like animals?" he asked me.

"I like some animals…" I said, not sure where he was going with this.

"How 'bout dogs?"

"I _love_ dogs!" I said smiling. "Why?"

"Just making sure," he said with a grin.

Finally, our buzzer thing buzzed. We got a booth in the back corner of the resteraunt. The waiter brought us water. Percy ordered a coke, but I was fine with water. Percy got his coke and the waiter gave us straws and walked away. I picked up my straw. I tore off the tip of the paper so that half of it was still on, and half of the straw was bare. I put the bare part in my mouth and blew. The paper went flying off and hit Percy right between the eyes. I started laughing while he stared at me in disbelief.

"Real mature." He said. I just laughed. I calmed down and started looking at the menu as if nothing had happened. Percy sighed and looked at his too. A comfortable silence fell over us as we decided what to have. The waiter came back to us.

"Are you guys ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," Percy answered, "I'll have French toast with sausage."

"And you?" the waiter ask me.

"Do you have peanut butter?" I asked.

The waiter gave me an annoyed look, "Yes."

"Kay, then I'll have buttermilk pancakes with bacon and a side of peanut butter."

The waiter left muttering something about how he had better things to do all day.

"Peanut butter?" Percy asked me.

"Yeah. You probably put butter in pancakes and waffels. I use peanut butter. It's something I picked up from my grandmother." I told him.

We talked and ate and laughed. We got into the car.

"Now what?" I asked him.

"We're going to my place"

**I hope you like it! Thanks for all of the reviews. I'll keep updating as fast as I can! I have to tell you I was about to type **_**ya'll**_** so many times in this! But there in New York so… Please let me know how you liked it! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Chapter Seven

We pulled up to his building. We went up the elevator to the third floor. Outside his door I heard barking…

"Stay here," he told me as he enter the apartment. I heard some rustling around like a couple of dog playing around. Percy opened the door for me.

"Come on in." I didn't hear barking anymore. I steped into his apartment and looked around. I relized I was suprized that it was clean and homey. Honestly, I didn't know what I was expecting. I smilied.

"I really like it!" I said.

"Really? Good."

"So how come I used to hear barking, and now I don't?"

"Well, my dogs are _big_, like one is 108 pounds and the other is eighty pounds. And they like to jump." Percy explained. I just smiled and nodded.

"What are their names?"

"The bigger one is Dog and the other is Mrs. O'Leary. They are both Boxers. Mrs. O'Leary is brendal colored, and Dog is faun colored."

"I can't belive you named your dog Dog," I said laughing.

"It's not polite to make fun of people's name!" Percy protested.

"Can I just see them?"

Percy sighed. "Sure. But I warned you!" he went to a door and opened it. Two huge dogs came bounding up to me. They were both barking madley at the sight of a new person. They were also jumping. Percy tried to hold them back, but it was no use. It took fifteen minutes for them to calm down enough for me to look at them. They were beautiful dogs. They had floppy ears and shiny coats. I sat on the couch while Percy went to the bathroom. Dog and Mrs. O'Leary jumped on the couch and sat on either side of me. Percy came out of the bathroom and looked at us in disbelief.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" he exclaimed. Dog let out one powerful bark.

"I think he wants you to sit on the floor," I told Percy laughing.

"That's not going to happen." He said walking towards me.

"What are you doing?" he just kept coming. He was right in front of me looking down at me smirking. He turned around and sat on my lap.

"GET OFF!" I yell at him. The dogs were barking at him. Percy stayed where he was, laughing.

"This is not funny." I told him. "You're crushing me!" I yelled. He laughed and got off. I stood up and motioned for him to sit where I was. He sat looking content. I guess he thinks he won. I thought not. I sat on his lap angerly.

"Is this supposed to be pay back?" he asked. I didn't say anything. "You know you're not heavy for me right?" I leaned back onto his chest. It was amazing how comfortable I was. He wrapped his arms around me. I looked into his eyes, smiling. He looked back and leaned forward to kiss me. We stayed like that for a few minutes. He pulled away.

"I need to feed the dogs," he said. I got off of him and let him do what needed to be done. When he came back, I got reagustid on his lap. I lay my head on his chest and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Sorry it took so long. The internet hasn't been working.**

Chapter Eight

I woke up on Percy's couch. There was a blanket draped over my body and a pillow under my head. Mrs. O'Leary was curled up on my feet, and Dog was lying beside the couch. Percy walked in the front door with grocery bags in his hands.

"Morning," he said with a smile. I smiled back at him and yawned. I wanted to get up but an eighty pound dog was snuggled on my legs and feet. Percy noticed my situation and chuckled. He didn't show any signs that he would help get Mrs. O'Leary off of me.

Percy brought me a bowl of cereal. I ate it on the couch and Percy turned on the TV. Some celebrity gossip show was on. Honestly, I couldn't care less about Justin Bieber.

"What do you want to do?" Percy asked.

"I don't know, but before we do anything, I need to go home." Thalia and Juniper probably weren't worried, but if I didn't get back soon, I had a feeling we might need a fire truck. Mrs. O'Leary still wouldn't move. When I finished my cereal, Percy took it to the kitchen for me.

"Percy, please make her move," I complained about Mrs. O'Leary.

"I don't think she wants to," he said with a laugh. I gave him a glare. "Okay, okay!" he said, "Mrs. O'Leary come here! Come here girl!" now Mrs. O'Leary gave him a glare. She also stayed put.

"Annabeth, she really doesn't want to move." I sighed.

"She is going to move." I said determined. I used all my muscle to pull my left leg out from under her. She whined as I did the same to my right leg. Percy drove me home.

When I walked into the apartment, I was horrified. Juniper was nowhere to be found, and Thalia was in the kitchen. The smoke alarm was going off as Thalia pulled out her very sorry attempt of a pie. I opened all of the windows in an effort to get the smoke out. The alarm stopped as a fire fighter burst through the door. He looked at Thalia holding her destroyed pie, and then to me at the window. The fire fighter laughed.

"I don't think you two should be baking," he said, just as Juniper walked through the door with some guy.

"What the _heck_ happened?" she blurted out. "I leave for one hour!" she yelled at Thalia jokingly. Then she turned on me, "Why didn't you stop her?"

"I just got here." I defended myself. We all started laughing. The boy with Juniper looked really awkward, and the fire fighter left without a word. The smoke had cleared out, and luckily there was no damage. We stopped laughing. Thalia and I were staring at Juniper and the guy.

"Who's that?" Thalia asked.

"This is Grover," Juniper introduced and they both blushed. Aww. Thalia and I shook his hand awkwardly. He said good bye to Juniper and left.

"Does Juniper need to tell us anything?" I asked innocently.

"Oh don't act so innocent, Annabeth. You spent the night with Percy!" she said daring me to deny it.

"Nothing happened! We were just watching TV and I fell asleep. Big deal." We all laughed as Juniper told us about her new _amazing_ boyfriend.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Chapter Nine

The next day, Thalia, Juniper, and I decided to go out for breakfast to Panera Bread. When we got there, we ordered and got a table. As we sat down I chocked on air.

"What's wrong?" Juniper asked. She followed my gaze. A few tables away there was a guy with blonde hair and pale blue eyes. It was my ex-boyfriend, Luke. He was abusive and mean. He had struck me in the face when I broke up with him. Thalia and Juniper recognized him.

"Let's go somewhere else before he sees us." Thalia said quietly. We got up and headed for the door, but it was too late. He saw us.

"Look what the cat dragged in," said Luke right behind me. I ignored him and kept walking. He grabbed my wrist.

"Go away Luke!" Juniper said angrily. Luke let go, but not before kissing me on the cheek. He walked away smiling. I stormed to the car. I sat in the backseat and lay down.

A couple of hours later Percy was at the door waiting to take me to the zoo. Yeah I know, but we wanted to go to the zoo. In the car we talked about really stupid stuff. I asked him what kind of toothpaste he uses. He just laughed and said he didn't pay attention to that. He asked me if I would ever dye my hair pink. I told him no and we laughed. When we got to the zoo, we walked around and looked at lions, crocodiles, birds, and all the zoo stuff. He said he needed to use the bathroom, and as I was waiting a saw a guy staring at me. He was good looking, but in that 'don't trust this person' kind of way. He walked over to me and started hitting on me. _Hurry up Percy…_ I thought anxiously. The guy was standing a bit too close for my liking, so I stepped back, hoping he would get the hint. He didn't, and kept advancing.

"Please, just leave me alone." He smiled at me.

"Come on bab-" he didn't get to finish because he saw Percy. Percy had a deadly look on his face as he advanced on the guy.

"Leave her alone," he spat, before punching the guy in the gut. He put his arm around my waist and we walked away. He looked very angry.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I smiled at him.

"Never been better." He sighed and we left the zoo.

**Did you like it? Hate it? Do you have any suggestions? Anything you want to happen? Please tell me! I love reviews. They help me very much! 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Chapter Ten

Thalia and I were sitting on the couch watching TV. Juniper was getting ready for a date with Grover.

"Hey, Annabeth?" she called down the stairs.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Come here." I went upstairs to see what she wanted.

"I forgot to tell you something…" she started.

"What?" I said cautiously.

"Well…me and Grover ran into Percy one day. We said hi and stuff, and said we should double date sometime. He agreed."

"Okay?"

"Well, you should probably get ready! They'll be here in about fifteen minutes!" Juniper said in one breath.

"Are you saying you said I'd be there without even telling me? And now I have fifteen minutes to get ready to go to an insanely fancy restaurant?"

Juniper just smiled.

"Fine," I said leaving to get ready.

I pulled on a navy blue dress that was knee length with spaghetti straps. I had a white cardigan and white heels. My hair was in a low side pony tail. I went downstairs just as the doorbell rang.

"Try not to blow up the place," I told Thalia. She smiled mischievously.

"No promises." Juniper sighed and we got the door.

At the restaurant we sat in a booth. Juniper and I on one side, the boys on the other.

"So Grover. Are you being nice to my best friend?" I asked Grover very seriously. He looked kind of scared.

"Y-yes. Of course. I would never brake her fragile heart." He said just as seriously. I smiled.

"Good." Juniper blushed. We talked and somehow the topic got to arachnids.

All I heard was, "Blah, blah, blah SPIDERS. Blah, blah, blah SPIDERS." And so on. Every time someone said the 's' word, my face got paler.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" Percy asked, worried.

"Yeah, fine," I chocked out. I saw juniper smile.

"She is deathly afraid of spiders." She explained. The boys started laughing at me. I had recovered, so I could talk now.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked, throwing my napkin at Percy. They didn't get to answer, because at that time the waiter brought the check. We left and Juniper went with Grover back to his place. Percy and I went to his apartment.

Dog and Mrs. O'Leary were happy to see me. We were going to watch _Grownups_ so I went to the kitchen to make popcorn. When I opened the microwave, I screamed. It was a scream that would make you think that someone was being murdered. I slammed to microwave closed as Percy ran into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked confused. I ran into his arms crying. "What is it, Annabeth? Please tell me." He used his thumb to wipe a tear off of my cheek. I pointed at the microwave. He walked up to it and opened it. He started to laugh.

"Stop laughing! Kill it!" I yelled at him. In the microwave was a spider.

"I can't believe your crying over this. That has to be the smallest spider I have ever seen." He said still laughing. He did the good boyfriend thing and got a paper towel and threw the spider in the trash. I thanked him and we watched the movie.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Chapter Eleven

A few weeks later Juniper told us the news. No one believed her at first. It was so sudden, and it seems like they just started dating. But Juniper insisted that she was ready to do this. She just couldn't say no.

"We're getting married." Juniper said. We were in our apartment. Juniper and Grover were on the love seat. Thalia, Percy, and I were on the couch.

"That's great, G-man." Percy said.

"Thanks." Grover looked embarrassed. Thalia, Juniper, and I went to the kitchen to talk about the wedding.

"My sister is going to be my maid of honor, and I want you two to be bride's maids."

"Of course!" Thalia and I exclaimed.

The day of the wedding finally came. It was a huge wedding. It seemed like Juniper invited every person she had ever laid eyes on in her entire life. Thalia and I were the only bride's maids, and we were _nervous._ Juniper wasn't nervous at all. She was very excited and couldn't wait to walk down the aisle. My dress was midnight blue. It was strapless except for my left shoulder. I had matching heels and diamond studs. Thalia and Juniper's sister, Jenna, were dressed the exact same way. All of our hair was in elegant buns, and our bouquets were filled with beautiful white flowers. I could see all of the one _thousand_ people in attendance. I was still getting over that number. The wedding was outside and beautifully decorated. Juniper and Grover's families were on the front two rows. I spotted Percy at the alter in the same place by Grover that I would be by Juniper. Percy and Grover's friendship had grown very strong very fast. If Grover didn't have a brother, I was sure Percy would have been best man.

"Get ready!" I heard someone say. The flower girl got in front of everyone, followed by Thalia then me then Jenna. In the back was Juniper. She looked beautiful in her white gown. She had her father's arm.

The music started. The flower girl through petals and we were walking. And walking, and walking. Everyone's eyes went down the line of us. We finally got to the alter. I stood in my place as the preacher started talking. I wasn't really listening. All of a sudden everyone cheered. They had gotten to the kiss. Juniper and Grover were married. They linked arms and started walking. Jenna had the best man's arm, I had Percy's, and Thalia had the last groom's man. They didn't want a reception, so we walked them to their car, followed by the guests. We gave them hugs and stood beside them as they accepted many congratulations. They got in the car and headed to the airport for their honeymoon.

Back in the apartment, Thalia and I changed into sweats. Percy was there and he had changed too.

"So now it's just you and me." Thalia said sadly to me. I smiled.

"Yeah." We would miss Juniper being around all the time, but we knew we would still see her almost every day. Percy and I sat on the couch. He had his arm around me and I was snuggled against his chest. Thalia sat on the floor in front of the coffee table and worked the remote. We watched a few reality shows until Percy left and Thalia and I went to bed.

A week later, Juniper and Grover were back from their retreat. It was just like before the wedding except that all of Juniper's things were gone. We all ate dinner together and had fun days in the city.

One night, Thalia was out and Percy was over. Juniper and Grover were at their place. I was snuggled up to Percy on the couch. His arms were around me, and we were very comfortable. We were watching the movie _Cheaper By The Dozen_ when the doorbell rang. Neither of us wanted to get up, so I yelled "Come in!" at the top of my lungs knowing that it was probably Juniper and Grover. Key word: _probably._


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Chapter Twelve

The footsteps were coming towards us.

"Who are you?" I heard someone say. They sounded mad and disgusted. I untangled myself from Percy and we both looked to see who it was. My eyes widened when I saw my parents standing there.

A few things about my parents. I grew up in an extremely small town. I was never allowed to date. They barley allowed me to go to my senior prom. They also made it very clear that I was not to date, even after I moved out.

When they saw Percy and me all snuggled together on the couch, me lying on his chest with his arms around me, they were furious. I quickly stood up and Percy awkwardly did the same.

"Mom, Dad, this is Percy Jackson." Percy had seemed to connect the dots that my parents were overly protective.

"Mr. and Mrs. Chase," he said as he shook both of their hands, "It is very nice to meet you." My dad just glared at him.

"Should I go?" Percy asked me.

"No," I said, "you can stay." Just then Thalia walked in. She hadn't seen everyone yet.

"Hey Annabeth, I bought some of those chocolate ice cream things that we like," she called. When she walked into the living room, she saw my parents. She knew how they were and had met them several times. She walked over to me and Percy as if to show that she approved of us.

"Mr. and Mrs. Chase," she began, "Percy is very nice…and he is…uh…cool." She said, trying to help. It wasn't working.

"Annabeth, may we speak with you for a moment?" my dad asked.

"Sure," I said, taking Percy's hand and sitting on the couch. My dad looked annoyed at this.

"In private." I took a deep breath and started walking to my room leaving Thalia and Percy on the couch. In my room I sat down and glared at my parents.

"Annabeth we don't approve of him," my mother said. I laughed sarcastically.

"You don't even _know_ him. How can you know if you like him?"

"Look," my dad said, "He looks like trouble. All he cares about is himself. That boy is selfish, irresponsible, arrogant," he went on like that for a while. Insulting Percy one word at a time. I knew none of it was true. I was getting mad.

"Stop! I can't take this anymore! I'm not in high school! You have no control over what I do. You can sleep in here for the night. I'll see you in the morning." I left them stunned. I slammed the door behind me. They drove four hours to get here, and they _are_ my parents, so I wasn't going to let them sleep in a hotel."

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" I asked Percy. He saw the anger on my face and the sadness in my eyes.

"Of course. Come on, let's go." He took my hand and we left to go to his apartment.

I went straight to the bedroom and got under the covers. Mrs. O'Leary and Dog jumped on the bed, as Percy got in next to me.

"I'm sorry about my parents." I said.

"Don't be." He said. He kissed my forehead. I fell asleep to him gently stroking my head.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. I know. It's sad…**

Chapter Two

I coughed. And coughed. And coughed.

"Finally!" Thalia pulled me into a hug followed by Juniper. I was laying on a lounge chair in the shade. I looked around and saw that I was surrounded by people.

"Are you okay?" a male voice asked. I looked up into the sea green eyes of the lifeguard. He was about my age and he looked worried.

"Um, yeah," I tried to sit up but got dizzy and layed back down. "What happened?"

"You got it in the head with a volley ball. Hard." The lifeguard answered. I stared into his eyes. "My name is Percy by the way." He stated.

"I'm Annabeth," I introduced myself.

"We should go…" Thalia spoke.

"Yeah…" Juniper agreed. They helped me up and took me to the car.

"Looks like Annabeth's got a crush…" Thalia said once we were safely in the car. Juniper laughed and my face turned bright red. I love these girls like they were my sisters, but they were _really _annoying sometimes.

"I do not!" I denied, but Thalia and Juniper just laughed harder. It was a long ride home.

We finally pulled up to the apartment. When we went inside we got changed and decided to watch all of the _Twilight_ movies. They're kind of silly, but we like them. After a while we ordered some pizza for dinner. By the time they movies were over Juniper was sleeping and Thalia and I were drifting. We pulled a blanket over Juniper not wanting to make her move. I went to my room and went to sleep.

The next morning I woke to the smell of bacon and figured Juniper must be making breakfast. She was the cook out of the three of us. I went downstairs.

"Smells good Juni." I told her.

"Thanks. Should I make pancakes or French toast?"

"Pancakes for sure." She smiled and got out the ingredients.

After a while Thalia came down the stairs still half asleep. She sat next to me at the bar overlooking the kitchen. Juniper put a big plate of pancakes and bacon in front of us. I got up and got peanut butter and syrup. You probably think this is weird, but yeah I use peanut butter instead of butter on my pancakes.

I watched as Thalia emptied the syrup bottle on her pancakes.

"Hey guys, I think we need more syrup…" she stated.

"Really? I couldn't tell," I said sarcastically. "I'll go get some." I said. I got up and changed into Nike shorts and a tee shirt. I put on flip flops and pulled my hair into a pony tail. I left the apartment and walked to the nearest drug store. It didn't take long. Our apartment is right in the middle of Times Square. All of the tourists are kind of annoying, but hey, it's New York. What can you expect?

I walked into the drug store and headed to the grocery section. I was daydreaming about who knows what when I realized I past the syrup. I suddenly turned around and walked right into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed. I looked up into beautiful sea green eyes. "Hey, it's you," I said recalling the lifeguard from the day before. "Percy right?" I asked.

"Yeah, um, Annabeth…" he said hesitantly remembering my name.

"Yeah…" he was really cute. I mean _really_ cute. He was wearing gym shorts and a hoodie, like he had come from working out. By the looks of his muscles he had. He wasn't too muscular though. Just the right amount.

"What brings you to New York?" he asked casually.

"I live here. How 'bout you?" it was a fair question with all the tourists everywhere.

"Same. Where do you live?"

"Just a few blocks away."

"Me too. Hey, um, do you have a phone number?" I chuckled at the question.

"Yes. Do you have a phone number?"

"Yes. May I have your phone number?"

"Of course." I wrote it down for him on a piece of paper and gave it to him. I walked down the aisle and got my syrup. After I paid I went back to the apartment.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**O.K. You people **_**obviously**_** hated the last chapter. SORRY! I got a review that wanted me to make Luke and Percy fight, and that was the only way I could think to do that. I'm sorry that it was repetitive. Please forgive me. I'll try not to do anything like that again. Please forgive me…Please forgive me.**

Chapter Fourteen

Percy and I went to my apartment. We walked in and saw Thalia arguing with my parents. They stopped when they saw us.

"Where have you been?" my mom asked angrily.

"I've been with Percy." I said calmly. This infuriated my father. He looked at Percy with pure hatred in his eyes.

"I would like you to leave now." My dad said. Percy looked at me.

"No. You can stay." I said. My father stormed out. Percy followed him. I had no idea what he was doing. This left my mom, Thalia, and myself. An awkward silence crept over us. My mom was the first to speak.

"I don't like him, Annabeth," she said hesitantly. My eyes narrowed.

"I don't care if you like him or not, because I do. Okay? I really like him, and I don't appreciate this. Have you even considered that maybe he makes me happy?"

"We don't think he _really_ makes you happy. It's obviously an illusion." That's when I started to cry. Thalia turned on my mom.

"Do you even know your daughter? She has been ten times happier ever since she met Percy. You don't live with her every day. I do. Annabeth is my best friend, and I have never seen her this happy. It's sad when somebody's parents don't want their child to be happy." I stopped crying.

"When are you leaving?" I asked my mom. Before she could answer, my dad came bursting in.

"We are leaving! Now!" he said as if on cue. He got all of their stuff in the car in just fifteen minute. They left without even waving goodbye. Percy took my hand.

"No offence, Annabeth, but I think your parents might be insane." Thalia said. I laughed.

"What did you say to my dad?" I asked Percy.

"I told him that you're moving in with me. He tried to argue then left." Thalia didn't know that I was moving yet.

"Wait. So I get the apartment to myself?" she asked happily. I smiled.

"Glad to know you'll miss me." I said sarcastically.

The next day I got all of my stuff in boxes. Percy loaded them in the car and we drove to his apartment. Thalia came to help. Percy put the dogs in a spare room so they wouldn't be jumping everywhere. After we finished unpacking, we all went to lunch. We met Grover and Juniper at a restaurant. We talked and got caught up on things. We told them about my parents. After lunch we went to the history museum. We spent the whole day together. I didn't care what my parents said. Being here with Thalia, Juniper, Grover, and especially Percy, I felt like the happiest person in the world.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Chapter Fifteen

When I woke up, Percy was already out of bed. I sighed with contentment, and walked to the bathroom. I really had to pee. I wiped and wasn't too surprised to see blood. I had been exactly thirty days since my last cycle. I reached for the box of tampon that I kept by the toilet. I reached to grab one.

"Oh no." I said. I looked into the empty box. I bit my lip and thought about what to do. "Hey Percy!" I called.

"Yeah?"

"I need a favor…" he stepped into the doorway of the bathroom. I was sitting on the toilet with my elbows were on my knees so that I was covered up. He looked confused.

"Are you constipated?" he asked with mock concern in his voice.

"No. I need you to run to the store for me."

"Okay…"

"Great! I need a box of tampons please. Oh and some pads." He gave me an _are you kidding_ look. "Please?" I asked.

"Uh…do I have to?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes, you do." He stared at me for a few minutes.

"Fine."

"Thank you! Oh, and could you hand me my phone please?" he gave me my iPhone and left. I really have the best boyfriend in the world. I started playing games on my phone while I waited for him to return.

After about fifteen minutes he came back with a bag.

"You owe me big time. The cashier was a guy, and he looked at me like I was crazy. And that wasn't the only look I got." I laughed.

"Stop complaining." He left muttering something about stupid tampons.

That day we stayed home and watched movies. Thalia, Grover, and Juniper were coming over, so I had to cook something for dinner. I decided spaghetti was easy enough. As I put the noodles in the water there was a knock on the door. Percy went to answer it. I heard muffled voices and then the door closed. Percy walked into the kitchen. He was holding a little boy's hand.

"This is Annabeth." He told the little boy. "Annabeth, this is William. His parents were found incapable of taking care of him tonight, so we're babysitting. Uh, why are you cooking?" he asked me after explaining. It dawned on me that he had forgotten that everybody was coming over. He saw the look in my eyes and decided that we should talk. "William, go watch TV in there." Percy gestured to the living room.

"Percy! Thalia, Grover, and Juniper are coming over! How did you forget? And now we're babysitting?" I was about to say something else, but Percy kissed me. It was short. He was just telling me to shut up.

"Look, that was his dad. His mom showed up drunk, and he didn't want William around that. He was going door to door. It's just for tonight. He'll go back in the morning. Please. I was just being nice. He can be around everybody. It's fine," he looked at me with those sea green eyes. I sighed.

"Okay," he looked relived and went to the living room. I went back to cooking. About ten minute later, Thalia let herself in. But she wasn't alone. There was a guy with her. He looked about our age. Thalia and the guy walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Annabeth!" she said hugging me. "This is Nico. Is it okay if he eats with us?" I shook Nico's hand.

"Yeah of course!" the spaghetti was done, so I went into the living room with Thalia and Nico. Percy explained why we had a child with us. Later Grover and Juniper came. Before we ate, we sat in the living room and talked, while William played on some gadget. I couldn't tell if Thalia and Nico were just friends, or maybe something more…

**Okay, I'm letting you chose the relationship between Thalia and Nico. There is going to be a vote. Just tell me in your reviews if you want them dating, of just friends. Majority rules! Also, sorry for the wait.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**I can't believe I'm already on chapter sixteen! Please send me more reviews. That would be greatly appreciated!**

Chapter Sixteen

We sat at the circular table in the dining room. I sat next to Percy and Thalia. Thalia sat by Nico, who sat by Grover, who was in between Juniper and Percy. William was still in the living room. We all had plates full of spaghetti with green beans.

"So, Nico," Percy started, "Have you known Thalia long?"

"Uh, no, not really. We met at a book store." Nico smiled at Thalia. I smiled.

"I need to use the restroom," I said looking at Thalia. She got the message.

"I do too." We got up and went down the hall in the direction of the bathroom.

"What are you not telling us?" I asked her.

"Well, Nico and I have been on a few dates…" Thalia trailed off.

"He seems really nice. And he really seems to like you." Thalia smiled and nodded. We walked back to the table and sat down. We ate and talked for about an hour. Juniper and Grover left.

"I'm tired." William said. I bent down to his height.

"You are?" he nodded rubbing his eyes. "Okay." I picked him up and took him into Percy and my bedroom. "Are you okay in here?"

"Yes! Can I watch a movie?"

"I thought you were tired."

"Well…now I see the TV, and I kinda wanna watch a movie…" I smiled.

"Okay. What do you want to watch?"

"Do you have Pinocchio?"

"I think I might." I went to a cabinet and pulled out the movie. I got it started and went into the living room.

"Annabeth," Thalia said, "we have decided to play spin the bottle truth or dare style." I smiled. Thalia and I knew how to play truth or dare. Especially dare.

"Fun. I'll go get a bottle." I went into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle. I sat on the couch and started to drink. I was about half way through when I felt like I would through up if I drank anymore. I handed the bottle to Percy and he finished it. We sat in a circle on the floor and put the empty water bottle in the middle. I went first and the bottle landed on Percy.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." He smiled as if he had nothing to hide, but there's a question that I've been dyeing to ask.

"How many girlfriends have you had?" Percy paled.

"Um… a few…"

"A number. I won't get mad. I promise." Percy counted on his fingers.

"Twenty…two? Including you." I raised an eyebrow at the number. "But I've only been in love once." He said putting an arm around me. I snuggled into his chest. Thalia awwed. Percy spun the bottle and it landed on Thalia.

"Dare," she said. Percy laughed.

"I didn't even get to ask the question!"

"Do I look like I care?" Percy raised his hands in surrender.

"Okay, I dare you to mix peanut butter, ketchup, and an egg in the blender and take a sip." Percy said. Thalia made a face but headed towards the kitchen. We all followed her. She followed Percy's instructions. After she tasted it, she said, "Not too bad." And we all laughed. She kept the blender of gunk with her as we went back to the living room. She spun the bottle, and it landed on me.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." I said. I immediately regretted it. Thalia got this wicked grin on her face.

"You have to pour the mixture on your head." I wrinkled my nose and grabbed the blender. I closed my eyes so tight I thought my eye lids would break. I took a deep breath and poured the liquid on my head. It drizzled down my face and in my hair. I wiped the stuff off of my eyes and opened them to find everyone laughing at me.

"You are going to pay." I said through gritted teeth to Thalia.

"By the way," she said, "You can't change or wash your hair until I say so." I just smiled and spun the bottle. It landed on Nico.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to put mustard on your mouth and kiss Thalia on the lips.

"Okay. I'm going to need some mustard." Percy got some mustard.

"Wait," Thalia said, "I don't like mustard, and if he kisses me, it will be on my mouth…"

"I know." I said. Thalia glared at me. Nico put on the mustard and kissed Thalia. When he pulled back, Thalia had her least favorite condiment all over her mouth. She wiped it off and flicked it on me, as if I wasn't already covered with stuff. We played for a while, and by the time we were done, Percy had drunken pickle juice, Nico had chugged toilet water, Thalia was wearing a pair of my panties like a hat, and many more humiliating things. It was a fun night.

**Did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Chapter Seventeen

I woke up before Percy the next morning. I smiled at his sleeping face. Tomorrow, Percy and I were going to the Metropolitan Museum of Art for my birthday. Then, that night, we were going to go out to dinner with Thalia, Nico, Juniper, and Grover. Percy groaned and opened his eyes. I smiled.

"Morning." I said. He kissed my head.

"Morning." We got out of bed and went to the kitchen. We had cereal, and William was still sleeping on the couch. We had moved him from the bed after he fell asleep. His dad picked him up before he woke up.

"I'm meeting Thalia at her apartment," I informed Percy, "We are going to go shopping."

"Okay." I put on jeans, a tee shirt, sneakers, and pulled my hair into a pony tail.

"See ya," I said to Percy as I walked out the door. I walked to Thalia's apartment and let myself in. "Hey!" I called. I walked to the Thalia's room and found her sleeping on the bed. I poked her cheek. She mumbled something and turned over. "Get up!" I said/yelled in her ear.

"Go away," she mumbled. I raised an eyebrow, but she didn't see because her eyes were closed. I went to the kitchen and got a glass of cold water. I took it back to where Thalia was sleeping. I slowly poured it on her head.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" she yelled. I laughed.

"Get up." She narrowed her eyes and hit me with her now damp pillow. I was still laughing. She got up and dried her hair while I got her some jeans and a tee shirt. She got dressed while I put her shoes and socks on for her. We had done this _way_ too many times.

"Ready!" Thalia said. She grabbed a granola bar as we walked out the door. We went into lots of stores but didn't really find anything worth buying. Thalia got this cool chain bracelet, and I found a nice scarf. That was about all though. We ate lunch at a fast food restaurant. When we sat down, we saw two guys staring at us. They walked over to us.

"May we buy you two ladies lunch?" one of them said. He had brown hair that reminded me of poop. His eyes were a dull blue. The other guy had reddish hair and brown eyes that looked like the other guy's hair.

"Well," Thalia said, "Thanks for the offer, but we already have lunch." She gestured to the food in front of us. The guys looked like they weren't expecting us to say no.

"Well, we could buy you a, uh…"

"No thanks." I said. We thought they would leave, but of course they just _had_ to sit down at our table.

"I'm Stan." The red head said.

"I'm George." The first guy said. They waited for us to introduce ourselves, but we just starred at them blankly. Could these guys not take a hint?

"And, you are?" Stan asked. Thalia narrowed her eyes.

"Thalia," she said.

"Annabeth." I said.

"Well," George said, "Thalia, Annabeth, we're single."

"Shocker." I said sarcastically. The guys looked confused.

"Oh my gosh!" Thalia exclaimed. "Take a hint! We both have boyfriends!" The guys still didn't look like they understood. Thalia stood up, threw our stuff away, and left before they could react.

"Curse these _wonderous_ good looks," Thalia said sarcastically while touching her cheek to show what she was talking about. I raised an eyebrow.

"_Right._ You would be _so_ happy if you were ugly." I said with just as much sarcasm. We laughed and went back to her apartment.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Chapter Eighteen

I headed back to my apartment after a few hours at Thalia's. When I walked in, I saw an excited looking Percy.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked with suspicion in my voice.

"I just won tickets to a concert! It's Grover and my favorite band! You don't mind if I take him do you, it's just that there are two tickets, and you don't even like them, and Grover really likes them just as much as I do, and-"

"Stop!" I cut him off. He was rambling badly. "When is it?" I asked.

"Oh, that's the best part! Me and Grover don't have to wait at all! It's tomorrow!"

My heart sank. Tomorrow was my birthday. We were supposed to go to the museum and dinner with everyone… Did Grover forget too?

"Have you asked Grover yet?" I asked in a small voice.

"Not yet. What's wrong?"

"Really?" I was getting angry. "I can't believe you forgot!" He looked confused for a moment, then he looked shocked.

"Your birthday…" he whispered.

"Yeah! But if you'd rather go to the concert, then fine! I see how you feel." I stormed out. I heard footsteps behind me as a pressed the elevator down button. My cheeks were stricken with tears.

"Annabeth! Wait!" Percy called. I just saw his worried face as the doors shut. At the bottom, Percy came off the stairs at the same time the elevator doors opened.

"Annabeth!" his voice cracked when he said my name. "Please. You can go to the concert!"

"I can go to the concert? Well, gee, thanks!" I said sarcastically.

"Isn't that what you wanted? Please, Annabeth. I just want you to be happy." I walked outside and he followed me.

"I don't care about the concert! You forgot my birthday and the plans that we had already made! And you think," we were gathering a crowd, "you think that saying that I can go to the stupid concert is going to make it better?" I yelled. The tears were really coming now. He looked really pained. He pulled something out of his pocket. It looked like the tickets. He ripped them in half and put them in the nearest trash can.

"Annabeth. Please don't leave. Please. I _need_ you Annabeth. I can't be without you. _Please_." I looked into his eyes. He was pleading. He wasn't taking advantage of me being upset to blackmail me into coming back. He really was sorry. He meant what he said. He stepped closer to me. He wiped my tear stricken face.

"I love you, Annabeth." He said quietly. I smiled slightly.

"I love you too." We had never said that before, but I knew that it was true. He smiled.

"Come on." He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. He carried me upstairs. When he put me down he kissed me. It grew deeper and more passionate. Our lips moved together. He pulled away and smiled at me. We watched a few movies, then went to bed. I had loved Percy for a long time now. I was just too chicken to admit it. There were lots of reasons I loved him. The way he treated me, with respect and love. How he was such a gentleman and always did the smallest, but most important, things for me. The way my hand fit perfectly in his. The way he could make me laugh. The way he knew when to say something, and when to just hold me in his arms. He was perfect. And he was all mine. And I was all his. Nothing would ever change that. I love Percy Jackson. I love him with all my heart.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Chapter Nineteen

The next day everything went as planned. Percy and I spent the entire day at the museum. We looked at all the different pieces of art.

After a while, we went back home. I showered and got changed for dinner. I wore a simple black dress and black heels. I let my hair curl down my shoulders. Percy had khaki pants and dress shoes on with a nice shirt. We left the apartment and got a taxi. Percy told the driver the address. He closed the privacy window.

"Did you get that text from Juniper?" Percy asked.

"Yeah! I was going to ask you about that." I remembered the text that said that Juniper had big news.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough." Percy said. We pulled up to the restaurant. Percy paid the driver and we got out. Juniper and Grover had already gotten a table.

"Happy Birthday!" Juniper gave me a hug. We sat down and Thalia and Nico arrived. Thalia wished me happy birthday.

"What's the news?" Thalia asked, getting strait to the point. Grover and Juniper looked at each other.

"Well," Juniper said, "I'm pregnant." I was stunned.

"What?" Percy asked.

"A baby?" Nico coursed.

"Congratulations!" Thalia and I said.

"Yeah," Juniper said with excitement, "we found out a week ago. I'm three weeks along." Juniper explained.

We ate and talked until the restaurant closed. We all went back to Juniper and Grover's apartment and decided that we would have a sleepover. Juniper got out three blow up mattresses. One for each couple. We cleared out the living room and decided to watch _The Little Mermaid_. We talked and laughed, but before we knew it, everyone was asleep. At least that's what the boys thought in dreamland. But not us girls. Nope, we had plans.

"Ready?" Thalia whispered.

"Yep." Juniper and I whispered back. We headed into the kitchen. We got whipped cream, Jell-O, marshmallows, and pretzel sticks. We took the stuff back to where the boys were sleeping. We each went over to our boyfriend.

When I saw Percy, I almost felt bad about what I was about to do. He was so cute when he was asleep. I couldn't help but stare.

"Annabeth," Thalia said annoyed.

"Yeah?"

"Focus."

"Right." I got some Jell-O and smeared it in Percy's hair. I waited a few seconds to see if he was waking up. He wasn't, so I put whipped cream on his eyebrows and lips. I put marshmallows over the whipped cream on his eyebrows. Percy still looked asleep, so I put a pretzel stick up each of his nostrils. His face was done, but now it's time for his body. I slowly peeled the blanket off of him. He was wearing grey sweatpants and a tee shirt. I put Jell-O and whipped cream all over him. All done.

Thalia and Juniper were done too. We smiled at our work. We went into Juniper's bedroom to sleep. There was no way we were going to share beds with goop covered boyfriends.

The next morning, Thalia, Juniper, and I woke up before the boys. They were still all goopy and gross. I was eating cereal when someone hugged me from behind. I felt Jell-O and whipped cream all over me.

"Percy!" I yelled. I turned around to see him laughing. He hugged me again getting the food all over my front side too.

"Payback," Percy said before kissing me. The whipped cream that was on his lips rubbed off on mine. I pulled away and hit him in the arm. Thalia and Juniper were laughing, and Percy had on a smug smile. Juniper and Thalia managed to avoid Grover and Nico when they came in. Thalia and Nico left, Nico still covered in stuff. Percy and I got cleaned up then we left too. We decided to walk back to our apartment. We held hands as we walked.

"When we get back to the apartment," Percy said, "I have something for you."

"Oh you do?" I raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"For your birthday." We reached the apartment and went inside. Percy got a box that had wrapping paper on it.

"It's nothing fancy." He told me. I opened the box. He was right. It was nothing fancy. No jewelry or electronics. But I wouldn't trade it for the world.

**I'm so sorry it took so long. I was on a trip with school and we weren't allowed to bring laptops. Plus, there was no internet and no free time. It was fun though!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Chapter Twenty

Inside the box was a stuffed teddy-bear. It was chocolate brown and was holding a heart shaped pillow that said _I Love You_ on it in fancy writing. I smiled and gave Percy a hug.

"Do you like it?" he asked. I laughed.

"Of course!"

"I thought you might." He leaned in and kissed me. I melted into his arms as our lips moved together. We kissed for a while, but then there was a knock on the door. We pulled apart, gasping for oxygen. Percy looked as confused as I was about the knock.

"I'll get it." I said.

"Okay." I got up and walked to the front door. It was about ten in the morning. I opened the door. There were two people that I didn't recognize. They were an older couple, probably old enough to be my parents. They each had a rolling suitcase, and the woman held a suitcase of a purse.

"Um, may I help you?" I asked.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm Sally," the woman said, "and this is Paul. We're looking for Percy…" Just then Percy came up behind me. He was probably wondering what was talking so long.

"Mom?" he said, "Dad?"

"Percy!" the man said, "Who is this?" he gestured toward me.

"Uh, this is my, uh, girlfriend. Annabeth Chase. Uh, come on in." This was awkward. We sat in the living room. Percy's parents sat on the couch, I sat on a chair, and Percy stood with his hands in his pockets. Nobody spoke. I chewed on my lip. Finally, Percy's father spoke.

"So, Annabeth, where do you live?"

"Um, I live here, sir." I said hesitantly. Percy's dad looked at him. His mom's eyes widened.

"Um, would you excuse me for a second?" I asked. I got up and went to the bedroom. I lie on the bed and think about the situation. About one minute later Percy walked in. He took a deep breath.

"Okay, about my parents, they are _very_ old fashioned." I smiled.

"So, they probably don't like that I live here?"

"Yeah, and they would probably like you more if you didn't. But, you do so they're just going to have to accept that."

"Right." I got up and went to the living room, and Percy followed. I stood in front of Percy's parents, and Percy stood behind me.

"Look, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson, I understand that you probably don't like me very much right now. You don't like that I live here."

"You've got that right, girl." Percy's dad said. I raised an eyebrow at his tone.

"I'm trying to be nice here. I know that you don't like some things about me, but I'm an adult. Whatever you think or say is not going to mess up Percy and my relationship."

"I'm sorry Mom, Dad," Percy said, "But she's right. I love Annabeth and she loves me. Nothing you say or do is going to change that."

"Percy," his mom said, "she's pretty. Those are the ones that you have to watch out for. And she's blonde. Blondes are trouble."

"Excuse me," I said.

"Mom, I can't believe you said that. Annabeth is the best person I have ever met. She is not the typical stereotype blonde."

"I'm not dumb either," I said, "I graduated college with honors."

"Percy," his dad said, "May we speak with you in private?" Percy glanced at me.

"It's okay." I told him. "I'm supposed to be meeting Thalia anyway."

"Okay." He walked with me into the hallway. "Nothing they say will affect my love for you." He said. "I promise." I hugged him.

"I love you." I said into his chest.

"I love you, too." He said back. He gave me a quick kiss and went back into the apartment. I walked to Thalia's.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Sorry the last chapter was a little off with Paul and Sally, but they were just stunned and confused. I mean, think about it. The go to their son's house and some girl answers the door. They'll get better I promise!**

Chapter Twenty-One

"What do you want to do?" Thalia asked.

"Um, let's go to… Times Square."

"Okay," she said. We were both wearing athletic shorts and a tee-shirt. We also had on sneakers, and my hair was pulled into a high pony tail. Thalia's was in a braid. We walked out to the side walk. It was close to Thanksgiving, so tourists were _everywhere_. Even more so than usual. This was probably the last week it would be warm enough to wear shorts. Even now it was chilly. As we walked, we saw a couple of kids by themselves. They looked about two and five. A girl, who looked older, and a boy.

"Should we help them?" I asked Thalia.

"I don't know…" but we both knew. Without saying anything, we both walked over to them.

"Are you guys lost?" Thalia asked. The girl nodded. They looked truly terrified. "I'm Thalia," Thalia continued, "and this is Annabeth." I smiled.

"It's okay," I said, "we're going to help you. Come here." I picked up the boy, and to my surprise, he didn't resist. He seemed happy to see an adult. Thalia took the little girl's hand.

"Where should we go?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know… We could take them back to your place and call the police."

"Or we could go to you and Percy's. They would probably like Percy."

"That's a good idea. Well, except that Percy's parents are there, and they don't exactly like me."

"I think it's fine. They're not going to be mad in front of little kids." I agreed, so we walked back to my apartment. I unlocked the door, and Thalia and I went inside. Percy's mom and dad's eyes widened when they saw the kids.

"Are those…yours?" Percy's mom asked horrified.

"No! No, they were lost. We thought to bring them back here so they could feel safe while we call the police." I put the little boy down. "This is Thalia by the way." Thalia smiled. A few minutes later Percy came in from the bedroom.

"Who are they?" he asked gesturing to the kids.

"Um, I don't know their names but they got separated from their parents. We were just about to call the police."

"Oh. Okay." Percy started to talk to the kids.

"Annabeth?" I turned and saw Mr. and Mrs. Jackson.

"Yes?"

"I would like to apologize," Percy's dad said, "I completely miss judged you. It was just a bit of a shock." I smiled.

"We are very happy that you and Percy are dating." Mrs. Jackson said.

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson."

"Please," Percy's mom said, "call me Sally."

"And me Paul." His dad chimed in.

"Thank you," I said, "It means a lot to me to know that you know about me, and that you're okay with it. My parents…um, aren't." Sally laughed and gave me a hug.

"You seem very sweet." She said. They went back to the living room. It was a relief to know that they like me. Thalia was on the phone with the police. She hung up after about fifteen minutes of answering questions.

"What did they say?" I asked.

"They said to bring the kids to the nearest station."

"Okay. Who's going to go?"

"I can go. I need to meet Nico anyway, and it's on the way."

"You sure?"

"Yeah!" Thalia said as she picked up the boy and took the girl's hand. Soon it was just Percy, Sally, Paul, and me. Percy and I sat on the couch. He had his arms around me and I was leaning into him. Sally and Paul sat on the loveseat.

"So," Percy said, "What should we do?"

"Let me make dinner!" Sally said.

"Oh no," I said, "I can't let you do that. You're the guest."

"Well then, by all means, help me." Sally said with a smile.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**I need help ending this story. I don't know if I should go on or not. Please help me! I feel like it's getting boring to ya'll… BTW this chapter may be rated T.**

Chapter Twenty-Two

Sally and I went into the kitchen.

"What are we making?" I asked.

"I was thinking manicotti." She said. Oh, no. That sounds really hard and complicated.

"What all do we need for that?" I ask, hoping we won't have enough stuff.

"Well, we need the noodles. And I was going to do a three cheese thing, with mozzarella, ricotta, and parmesan. You probably don't have that, so would you mind running to the store?"

"No, not at all!" I said.

"Thank you so much! Also get some blue food coloring. It's a family tradition." I smiled, and left. I got all of the stuff at the store, and headed out. I was walking on the sidewalk when someone's hand covered my mouth and pulled me behind a building before I had time to react. I recognized the face as soon as he let me see it.

"Luke! What do you want?" I asked. He took the groceries out of my hand and threw them on the ground.

"Well, let's see… I want my girlfriend back."

"Yeah," I said sarcastically, "like that's going to happen."

"You're right. It will happen." He put his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. I squirmed and tried desperately to get out of his grasp, but he just laughed at my attempts. He pressed my body against his and kissed me roughly. I cried as I thought about Percy. I thought about how much gentler Percy is. Luke was still kissing me. I wasn't kissing back though. I was trying to get free. Luke pulled away. When he saw my tears, he slapped me across the face. His hand went around my wrists, much too tight. He pulled me through allies and back roads until we got to his apartment. He pushed me on the couch and stood over me.

"You will cooperate with me!" he yelled. He kissed me again. He ran his hands up my shirt to right below my lady parts. He forced his tongue into my mouth. I cringed. Percy would _never _do this to me. He pulled away and shoved me into a closet. This closet was all too familiar. It's the one that locks from the outside. The same little cot was there. This was my 'home' for almost a year before Luke finally let me go the first time. I let the tears fall. There were more tears than I have ever cried before. I just wanted to be home. To be in Percy's arms. I wanted Percy to hug me and hold me. I wanted to wake up and this all be a dream. If it was, Percy would kiss my forehead and hold me, telling me that it's okay. I cried some more. I know that Percy will come for me. But I don't know how long it will take him to find me. Something got heavy in my pocket. My phone. I had my phone.

I got it out and found Percy under the favorites list.

_Luke kidnaped me. Im n a closet his house. Look it up n the fone book. HELP! _I texted frantically. I hit send, then put my phone on silent. A minute later, the screen lit up. Percy texted back.

_Hang n there. I'm coming. I 3 u._ I let out a sigh. I lie on the cot and wait. All of a sudden the door opened.

"Go away!" I yelled. Luke narrowed his eyes. He walked over to me, and punched me in the gut. I caught my breath.

"Please!" I said, "Leave me alone!" For that one, I got another slap on the face.

"I was going to give you food." He said, and then left. I cried some more, waiting for Percy.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**I need help ending this story. I don't know if I should go on or not. Please help me! I feel like it's getting boring to ya'll… BTW this chapter may be rated T.**

Chapter Twenty-Three

As I waited for Percy, I ran my hands over the places where Luke had hit me. I could feel bruises forming. The only thing that kept me from breaking down crying again was Percy. I knew he was coming. Luke came back in holding a small bowl of oatmeal.

"Eat. You're not as attractive when you're bone skinny." He said. I took the bowl. I ate a couple of bites, and Luke watched me. Looking at him, I got totally enraged.

"Go away!" I yelled at him. He laughed an evil sounding laugh and stayed where he was. I couldn't handle him anymore. What I was about to was very childish, but I did it anyway. I threw the bowl of oatmeal at him. It hit him right in the face.

"How dare you!" he screamed. He walked to me. He punched me as hard as he could in the face. I felt a warm liquid that must be blood run down from my nose. I wiped my face with the bottom of my shirt, and sure enough, blood rubbed onto it. Luke smiled.

"You will do what I say." He said. "And you will not do anything to try and harm me."

"I will do what I want." I said. I shouldn't have said that. He took out a knife. I knew what was coming.

"No!" I screamed, "Please, no!" of course he didn't listen. He wasn't going to kill me. He was just going to put me in pain. He cut me on my right arm, careful to avoid major veins and arteries. Then he did the same on my left. I cried out in pain.

"And don't talk back." Luke said right before leaving the room. Blood ran along my face and arms. From in my closet, I heard a knock on the front door. _Percy._ I sat up and leaned my ear against the door to listen. I heard the door open.

"You!" Luke said. I sounded like someone just got punched, though I couldn't tell who. Then I heard Percy's voice.

"Annabeth!" he called out.

"Percy!" I half yelled half cried. I got out of the way of the door. I heard him coming. He unlocked the door and came in. I started to cry again at the sight of him. He looked unharmed, but the look on his face let me know that I looked horrible.

"Annabeth," he whispered. He came towards me and held me in his arms. I was still bleeding badly, but I wrapped my arms around him anyways. I was still crying, but not from pain. None of my tears have been from pain. They have been from longing, from wanting Percy. And now he was here, and my tears were tears of joy.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" he asked in a soft voice.

"No. Please don't take me there. I just want to go home." I said into his chest.

"Okay." He picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and my arms around his neck. Percy held my legs so that I wouldn't fall. When we walked out, I saw an unconscious Luke on the floor. I wasn't crying anymore, but I was still bleeding. Percy took me home the back way so people wouldn't see me all bloody, being carried by Percy, and get the wrong idea.

When we walked through the door, I heard Sally gasp. She and Paul followed Percy as he took me to the bedroom. He set me on the bed. I sat up looking at everyone. Percy got a towel, and started to gently, but affectively, wipe the blood from my face and arms. My arms were still bleeding, but my nose had stopped. Percy put the towel down after he got as much of the blood up as he could. Sally and Paul were just staring at me with hurt in their eyes.

"Annabeth." Percy said. He looked like he would start crying any second. "What did he do to you? Did he hit you?" he asked with anger in his voice. "He obviously cut you."

"Percy, it was terrible." I told him. Percy kneeled by the bed next to me and took my hand. He didn't move the whole time I told the story. Sally started to cry, and Paul just looked like a statue.

"Annabeth," Sally said, "you should really go to the hospital."

"And I'm pressing charges against this guy." Paul said. Percy just stared at me.

"I don't need the hospital." I said. Luke used to do this to me all the time. Sally sighed.

"Are you sure?" I nodded.

"Okay. I'm going to go get some medical supplies then." She left the room. We don't even have Band-Aids. I guess Sally was going shopping. Paul left the room silently.

"Annabeth." Percy said. He gave me a hug. I hugged him back. When he pulled away, he kissed me. It lingered for a few seconds, then he got on the bed with me. That night, I fell asleep in his arms.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Chapter Twenty-Four

When I woke up, the first thing I saw were his eyes. Those sea-green eyes welcoming me back to consciousness. We stared at each other for a few minutes.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked me. I smiled.

"Yes." Percy ran his hand gently over the places where Luke had hit me.

"I can't believe he hit you." Percy said softly. I put my hand over his and smiled. "I'm glad you're home." Percy said.

"Me too." Percy leaned down and kissed me. It was short, but meaningful.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. I didn't realize just how hungry I was until he asked. My stomach growled in response. We both laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes." Percy said. I started to get up, but Percy pushed me down. "You are staying in bed." He said. He left the room and Sally walked in.

"How are you sweetie?" she asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Fine."

"Look dear, Paul is finding a lawyer to take the case."

"What? You're filing a lawsuit?"

"Of course dear. He kidnapped you, he abused you." Sally said softly. She gave me a hug. I hugged her back. "I'm glad you're okay, Annabeth. You should have seen Percy when you texted him." I smiled at that.

"What did he do?"

"Well, he left as soon as he could to go get you. He nearly pulled all of his hair out trying to find the address. I've never seen him like that. He was so worried. And mad. When he finally found the address, he sprinted out of the apartment. I've never seen him move so fast. He really loves you, Annabeth." I smiled. "And I want you to know," Sally continued, "I'm glad it's you."

"Thank you." I said, giving Sally another hug.

"Sally?" Paul called from the living room.

"Yes?" she called back.

"I think I found someone!" Sally told me that she was glad I was okay again and left. About five minutes later, Percy came in holding a tray. He set it down and helped me sit up.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked. I nodded. Percy brought my breakfast over. There were three large pancakes, carefully spread with peanut butter. They were covered in syrup. Next to the pancakes, there were five pieces of bacon and a large glass of apple juice.

"Percy," I said, "That is a _lot_ of food." He sat next to me on the bed.

"I know," he smiled and took a piece of bacon.

"Hey!" I protested. He just laughed, but he stopped when I snatched the bacon out of his hand. Now it was his turn to protest.

"Hey!" he said as I took a bite out of the piece of bacon, that Percy had already eaten half of. He stayed with me while I ate and we talked. We didn't talk about heavy subjects; we just talked about happy things. When I had eaten as much that I could of the very large breakfast, Percy stared to eat my leftovers. He took a bite of pancake and a large sip of apple juice.

"Percy?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to make me stay in bed all day?" he looked me in the eyes.

"I'm not going to make you do anything." He said very seriously.

"May I go into the living room?" I asked him.

"Of course." He got up and walked over to my side of the bed, so that he was standing next to me. I put my feet on the floor, but stumbled as soon as I put any wait on them. Percy caught me.

"See what happens when you make me lay down for too long?" I said jokingly.

"My apologies. I should have let you sleep standing up." He said, pretending to be ashamed. Before I could react, he picked me up and threw my over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I laughed.

"Percy! Put me down!" I said, still laughing. I hit my fists on his back, which was kind of painful for me too because of the cuts on my arm.

"Well, seeing as you can't walk…" he said. I kept protesting, but he just ignored me and carried me into the living room. I heard laughter as the people in there saw us. The people weren't just Sally and Paul, though. I was surprised to see Thalia, Nico, Grover, and Juniper were there too.

"Hey!" I said as Percy sat me on the couch in-between Thalia and Juniper, who both enveloped me in a hug. I hugged them back.

"We're so glad you're okay!" Juniper exclaimed.

"Percy's mom told us what happened." Thalia said.

"Yeah…" I said. Next Nico gave me a big bear hug, and then Grover. We all got quiet when we realized Paul was trying to talk to us.

"Okay, guys." He said, "You all know that we're filing a lawsuit. It wasn't hard to find a lawyer. The one we hired is on his way here now to talk to Annabeth about what happened." We all nodded. "His name is Mr. Collins." Just then the doorbell rang. Percy went to get it. We heard them introduce themselves. They walked into the living room.

"Hello," said a plumpish man who had white hair and was balding. He had no facial hair and was wearing a suit. "My name is Steve Collins. I'm here to talk to Annabeth Chase is it?" he said as if he was unsure of my name. Everyone nodded. "Which one is Ms. Chase?" Mr. Collins asked.

"Me, sir."

"Okay Ms. Chase. I'm sure this has been hard on you, but please try to answer as the question as best you can."

"Yes sir." Percy, who was now sitting next to me, put his arms around me protectively, as if he didn't want the questions to hurt me.

"We are going to start with the basics." Mr. Collins said. "All I know is that you were kidnapped and abused. Could you tell me who did this to you?"

"Luke Castellan," I said. Mr. Collins scribbled that on his notepad.

"When did it happen?"

"Yesterday,"

"Could you tell me what _exactly_ happened."

"I was getting groceries. When I was walking home-"

"Is this your home?" Mr. Collins interrupted.

"Yes sir."

"Does anyone live here with you?"

"Yes. Percy Jackson." Mr. Collins seemed to notice Percy's arms around me for the first time. He wrote on his notepad.

"You may continue. My apologies for interrupting."

"I was walking home and someone, Luke, put his hand over my mouth. He pulled me into an ally, and…and, he hit me and kissed me. He took me to his apartment. And," my voice quavered. Percy kissed my head reassuringly.

"It's okay," he whispered to me.

"And he kissed me. A lot. I tried to get away. He locked me in the closet, and he hit me and punched me. And cut me." I showed Mr. Collins my arms.

"Oh my." He said. He asked me questions for about an hour. He thanked me and left. He said he would contact us when court would start. He said likely tomorrow, and that they had already arrested Luke. Thalia and Juniper stayed over night with us. We watched movies and played games like nothing had happened. That's why I love them so much. Something serious was going on they could laugh and have fun with me like there wasn't a care in the world. And Percy. Percy was absolutely wonderful. He played and laughed with us. He never left my side. He kept his arms around me the whole time. I loved being in his arms.

"I love you." I whispered to him.

"I love you." He whispered back. He kissed me lightly. Thalia and Juniper laughed. Sally and Paul and already gone to bed. We played games until eleven. Percy and I went to bed, and Thalia and Juniper shared the couch. I fell asleep with my head on Percy's warm chest and his protective arms around me.

**Please tell me what you think!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**I would like to say thanks to all who have reviewed.**

**Especially Hunter.!**

Chapter Twenty-Five

"Percy! Annabeth!" There was a frantic knocking on our door. I recognized Sally's voice. Why was she waking us up?

"Mom!" Percy groaned. Sally opened the door.

"We're going to court today." Sally said. I opened my eyes.

"I got it." I said. Sally smiled and closed the door. "Percy." I said gently shaking his shoulder. He groaned. "Come on, Percy." I shook him harder.

"Annabeth? Are you up?" I heard Thalia say from outside the door.

"Yeah. You can come in Thalia." I said. She opened the door.

"Need help?" she asked gesturing towards Percy.

"Sure," I said, getting out of bed. Thalia got a pillow and smacked Percy in the head with it.

"_OW!"_ Percy said sitting up.

"Get up!" Thalia said.

"Annabeth, why is she in here?" Percy asked me. I smiled.

"Because you wouldn't get up. Thalia you can help yourself in the kitchen." Thalia laughed.

"Already have." She said, leaving the room and closing the door.

"Why do we have to get up so early?" Percy asked.

"It's six." I said.

"That's early!" Percy exclaimed. I laughed. Percy couldn't help but join in. We went to the kitchen for breakfast. I had cereal and Percy had an egg. Thalia and Juniper went home to get ready since this was formal. I put on a dark red dress. The sleeves were three-quarter length, and the dress went down to my knees. It had a slight V-neck, but didn't show anything. I put on matching heels. I put on a little mascara and very natural eye shadow and lip-gloss. I hate make-up. That's why I never wear it. Percy walked in when he saw me, he wolf-whistled.

"Shut up." I said.

"You look great." Percy told me. "But personally, I think you look better without make-up."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"No, I mean, you still look amazingly beautiful. But it doesn't look like you." I smiled. Another reason why I love him. I gave him a hug.

"Thanks." I said into his chest. We pulled apart, and I inspected him. He had on a suit and a striped tie.

"You look…" I started, "good."

"Good? That's it?"

"It doesn't look like you." I repeated his words. They were true, though. Percy was a basketball shorts and tee shirt kind of guy. That or jeans and a tee shirt. He gave me a quick kiss, and we went into the living room to find Sally and Paul waiting for us.

"Ready?" Paul said.

"Yeah." I said, "What time does it actually start?"

"Ten." Sally said. "It's eight now. We need to be there at nine."

"Wait," Percy said, "You guys got me up at _six_, and it doesn't even start 'till _ten_?" I laughed.

"Yes. And now it's eight, and we need to go." I said. He took my hand and we walked out of the apartment followed by Paul and Sally. We were meeting Juniper, Grover, Thalia, and Nico there. We hailed a cab and went to the courthouse. When we got there, Juniper and Grover were waiting outside.

"Hey!" I gave Juniper and Grover each a hug, followed by Percy. It was eight-thirty.

"So should we wait out here for Thalia and Nico?" Percy asked.

"Yes!" Percy's mom said, "Use you manners, Percy! You don't just leave your friends!" We all laughed. About fifteen minutes later, Thalia and Nico showed up. We went inside, and were greeted by Mr. Collins. Percy, Sally, Paul, and I stayed with him, because we were the ones who pressed charges. Juniper, Thalia, Grover, and Nico went to sit in the audience.

At ten, we entered the courtroom. I was shocked when I saw all of the people. It was _full_. I mean, some people were standing. There were cameras and news-casters.

"I guess people like to hear about innocent people being kidnaped," Percy whispered so only I could hear. I looked around. And then I saw him. Luke was at the other table with another lawyer. My eyes widened, and I gripped Percy's arm.

"It's okay." He told me. Thalia, Juniper, Grover, and Nico were in the front row. They smiled at me. I smiled back. It was very noisy. I heard people say things like, _'She's pretty.' _or, _'Do you think they're dating?' _and, _'Which one was actually kidnaped?'_. It was nerve-wrecking. Would I have to tell me story in front of all of these people? The judge hit his hammer and the room silenced. He read the case out loud and the trial started. I wouldn't be able to tell you everything that was said. I was zoned out. I jumped when the judge called my name to be a witness. I went to the witness chair and swore my honesty.

"Ms. Chase, did Mr. Castellan harm you in anyway?" The judge asked. Was he kidding? There were still bruises on my face and cuts on my arms. But I spoke calmly.

"Yes."

"Could you tell us what he did to harm you?"

"He hit me," I touched the bruises on my cheek, "and punched me. And cut me." I showed the people my arms. I heard lots of gasps from the spectators.

"Did he touch you sexually against your will?"

"His kissed me against my will. And he almost touched me." The judge asked a few more questions, then I went back to my table. Percy put his arms around me reassuringly. I leaned into him. A few minutes later, they called Percy. He sat down and swore his honesty.

"Mr. Jackson," the judge began, "How did you know to find Ms. Chase?"

"She texted me." Luke stood up.

"You did what?" he screamed to me. He ran up to me and slapped my already bruised face. The police grabbed him and forced him back to his seat. Many people cried out when he hit me. Percy ran from the witness stand to my side. He knelt in front of me.

"Are you okay?" he asked frantically with worry. I nodded. He gently put a hand on my cheek. "You sure?"

"Yeah." He kissed me gently.

"Mr. Jackson?" The judge said. I had completely forgotten that we were in a courtroom.

"Oh, yeah." Percy said. He went back to the stand. A few people giggled.

"When you found her, where was she?" The judge continued.

"In a closet. It locked from the outside."

"Was she injured?"

"Yes. Her nose was bleeding, and her arms were bleeding. Badly."

"Where did you take her?"

"I took her home. To our apartment."

"Why didn't you take her to the hospital?"

"She didn't want to go." The judge thanked Percy, and he took his seat next to me. I settled back into his arms. I didn't hear the rest of the trial. I just listened to the rhythmic beating of Percy's heart. Before I knew it, the judge was announcing Luke guilty. I smiled widely. Percy kissed me and I kissed him back. We thanked Mr. Collins. When everything was over, we went back to our apartment. Thalia, Juniper, Grover, and Nico came too. Sally made cupcakes, and we had our own kind of party. It was fun. We played truth or dare after Sally and Paul went to bed. Truth of dare always has its consequences…

**The truth or dare game will be in the next chapter.**

**BTW: I know that they have already play truth or dare. They are playing **_**again**_**.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Chapter Twenty-Six

We all sat in a circle. I was wearing sweatpants and a tee shirt. I had taken off the make-up, and my hair was in a messy ponytail. Percy sat to my left in his boxers and a tee shirt. Grover was on my right in the same outfit as Percy. To Grover's right was Juniper, then Nico, then Thalia. All of our clothes were the same, but not like matching.

"Who's going first?" Grover asked, putting an empty water bottle in the center of our circle.

"I will." Thalia volunteered. She spun the bottle. It landed on Percy.

"Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Why, dare of course," Percy answered. Thalia put her thinking face on.

"Hmm," she said, "I dare you to…wait. Do you have any pickles?"

"No." Percy answered.

"Well, we're going to have to go get some." Thalia got up. "Who's coming with me?"

"What about the dare?" I asked.

"Patience. Now come on." I sighed a followed her out the door. Instead of going to the elevator, she walked to the neighbor's door.

"Thalia?" I asked.

"What? There's no need to go _buy_ some pickles." She knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the door opened. The stench almost knocked me out. I'm guessing that this person hasn't cleaned in a while. It was a bald fat guy. He was wearing a very unflattering tank top and basketball shorts. He was eating out of a bag of potato chips.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you happen to have any pickles we could have?" Thalia asked. He didn't even answer. He just slammed to door in our faces.

"Thalia, this is not going to work."

"Oh, sure it will." She went to the next door, and I followed. She knocked, and a teenager answered. She looked goth.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she asked.

"Do you have any pickles we can have?" Thalia asked.

"No." the girl closed the door. It went on like this for about fifteen minutes. We were at the last door on the hallway. I knocked. A tall, handsome man opened the door. He smiled at us.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Do you have any pickles?" I asked.

"Yes. Would you ladies like to come in?"

"What?" Thalia asked.

"You two could come in, and we could have some pickles."

"No thank you." I said.

"May we just have the jar of pickles please?" Thalia asked. "We need to get back to her apartment," Thalia gestured to me and continued, "We were just playing a game with our _boyfriends_ and our friends." The guy narrowed his eyes.

"What apartment?" the guy asked. I told him the apartment number. He went in his apartment and came back holding the directory.

"You're Percy Jackson?" he asked skeptically.

"No, that's my boyfriend."

"Why aren't you on here?" he obviously didn't believe us.

"I moved in this year." This person was really getting on my nerves.

"Well, my name is Jake. Let me go get the pickles." He left.

"I don't like this guy." Thalia said.

"Me either." He came back with a jar of pickles. We thanked him and went back to my apartment.

"Got the pickles!" Thalia said as we sat back down. Nico noticed that the jar was almost out of pickles.

"Get hungry on the way back?" he asked laughing.

"No," Thalia said, "We didn't buy any pickles."

"We went door to door." I said. Everyone laughed.

"So Percy," Thalia said, "I dare you to drink all of the juice." There was about a centimeter and a half of pickle juice in the jar. Thalia took out the two remaining pickles and gave one to Nico as she ate the other. Percy took the jar.

"Really he asked." Thalia nodded. "Well," said Percy, "here goes nothing." He chugged all of the juice. I wrinkled my nose.

"All done." Percy said.

"That is disgusting." I said. "Don't try to kiss me until you brush your teeth." Everyone laughed, but I was serious.

"Just because you said that…" Percy said right before he kissed me. It was short, but the gross pickle juice taste still got in my mouth.

"Percy!" He laughed. I got up and got a glass of chocolate milk. I took it back to the circle and started drinking it to get the taste out of my mouth. Percy spun the bottle, and it landed on Grover.

"Dare." Grover said, before Percy could even ask the question.

"Okay, you have to lick chocolate syrup off the toilet seat."

"Percy!" I said. "You know that we have to sit on that, _after_ Grover has licked it, right?"

"It's fine. We can clean it."

"_You_ can clean it." I muttered. Grover and Percy went to the kitchen to get the chocolate syrup. We all followed them to the hall bathroom. Percy squirted the chocolate all around the seat.

"This is so gross." Juniper said. Grover shrugged and licked the seat. Soon, all of the syrup was gone. "I can't believe you did that." Juniper said.

"What?" Grover asked, "Can't turn down a dare." We went back to our circle. This time the bottle landed on Nico. He chose truth. Thalia called him a chicken, but I couldn't blame him. Even though I'll probably do dare when it's my turn.

"If you had to ask out either Annabeth or Juniper, who would it be?"

"What?" Nico asked in surprise.

"You heard me." Nico looked from Percy to Grover, from me to Juniper, then at Thalia, who looked honestly curious.

"No hard feelings anyone?" Nico asked. We all shook our heads, eager for an answer. "Okay, probably… I don't know, probably Annabeth?" he said. He glanced nervously at Percy, then at Thalia. We all laughed at his nervousness.

"Dude, it's cool," Percy said, "we said no hard feelings. Plus, you have Thalia." Nico spun the bottle, and it landed on Thalia. She said dare. Nico did the cheesiest thing ever. He dared Thalia to kiss him.

"Awww!" Juniper said. Thalia kissed him. He kissed her back. They were kissing for a while, and it was getting awkward. We all glanced at each other. Grover coughed. Thalia and Nico broke apart, looking embarrassed.

"Uh, sorry." Nico said. We laughed, even Thalia. She spun the bottle, and it landed on me.

"Truth or dare?" Thalia asked.

"Dare." I said.

"I dare you to eat peanut butter off of Percy's hair."

"What?" Percy asked, "I don't want peanut butter in my hair!" I laughed and got the peanut butter.

"Can I use a spoon?" I asked Thalia.

"No! That would ruin the fun!" She put some peanut butter on the top of Percy's head.

"Percy?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"When's the last time you washed you hair?" everyone laughed.

"This morning! Gosh, I'm not a pig." I smiled. I put my mouth to the peanut butter on his head. It wasn't that bad. The gross part was stopping half way through to get the hair out of my mouth. When I finished, Percy ran his hand through his hair.

"There's still some in there." He said matter-of-factly.

"Well, that's the best I could do." We played for hours. Nico, Grover, Thalia, and Juniper spent the night. The bed in me and Percy's room was shared by Thalia, Juniper, and me. The boys worked something out in the living room. Thalia, Juniper, and I fell asleep to _Snow White_.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Someone nudged my shoulder.

"Annabeth," they said gently. "Annabeth, get up." I opened my eyes. Percy stood over me. "Morning." He said.

"Good morning." I replied. "Where is everyone?"

"They left a few minutes ago."

"Oh."

"Come on." Percy took my hand and helped me up. We walked into the kitchen and saw Sally making French toast. It smelled wonderful. Paul was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. I was still wearing my pajama pants and a tee shirt. I wasn't out of place though. Sally had a robe on over her pajamas, and Paul had on sweat pants and a tee shirt. Percy walked around in his boxers and a tee shirt. Just a normal morning. I pulled my hair into a ponytail. When I was about to sit down, my cell phone rang. I went to answer it. The caller ID said Mom.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Annabeth? It's Mom."

"Hey, Mom."

"I just wanted to tell you that we are about fifteen minutes from you and Thalia's apartment. We're staying for Thanksgiving!"

"Uh…" I hadn't told my parents yet about my move. I should have been expecting this. Thanksgiving was next week. "Um, Mom…I, uh, don't live with Thalia anymore…"

"Oh! You moved out? Well what's your new address?"

"My new address…" I saw Percy give me a curious look. I held up my finger to tell him to hold on. I told my mom the address. When we hung up, I almost fainted. Thankfully, Percy caught me.

"What's wrong?" he took me to the living room, and sat me on the couch.

"My parents are coming." Percy's eyes got wide.

"But, they don't know that you're here… and they hate me." I took a deep breath.

"They're just going to have to suck it up. They'll be here in fifteen minutes."

"Maybe I should put some pants on…" Percy said, realizing he was still in his boxers. I laughed.

"Yes," I said, "Maybe you should." Percy put on a pair of sweatpants, and we went back into the kitchen. There was a stack of French toast waiting for us.

"I hope you two are hungry!" Sally said.

"I'm starving." I admitted. I got four plates while Percy told his parents about the situation with my parents. They seemed to understand. We each got our breakfast, and sat down at the table. As we ate, Paul started talking about stuff he read in the sports section of the paper. Percy made a few comments here and there, but otherwise Paul just talked. He talks a lot when he can. I wasn't bored listening to him. He actually said some interesting stuff. Sally was getting more food when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I said getting up. I walked to the door and opened it. My parents each gave me a big hug.

"Mom! Dad!" I greeted them.

"Annabeth!" My dad said. They walked in. "Show us your new place! Do you have any roommates?"

"Well, not exactly," I said, not taking them to the kitchen yet, "but, I'm not the only one who lives here." My parents' smiles faded.

"Annabeth, please don't tell me you're still dating that boy from the last time we were here." My mom said.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to lie. And, in case you were wondering, he's the one who also lives here. And his parents are here at the moment."

"Annabeth Chase," my father said, but he didn't sound mad, "Are you happy?"

"Yes."

"I still don't like him, but if he makes you happy, I guess we can tolerate him. Right, Athena?" Did he just say Athena? My mom goes by her middle name, Alexandra.

"Yes, Fredrick," my mom said. My dad goes by Fred.

"Well," I said, "let's go meet everyone." I led them to the kitchen. Paul was reading the paper again, and Sally was cleaning up. Percy was on the computer doing something. I cleared my throat. Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Mom, Dad," I said, "You know Percy, this is Paul and Sally." I said. They introduced themselves. My mom and Sally seemed to get along great. Paul and my dad got along fine too. This was honestly a surprise.

"Are you sure those are _your_ parents?" Percy asked me. I laughed.

"I don't know…" I joked. We went into the living room and sat on the couch.

"What do you want to do?" Percy asked.

"I'm not sure. Let's go out, though. Just you and me." He smiled.

"Okay. Let's just walk and see what we come across." I agreed. We went to our room to get changed. It was getting chilly, so I wore jeans with warm boots. I wore a long-sleeved shirt and a North Face jacket. I left my hair in a ponytail, and put on some gloves. Percy wore jeans and a tee shirt, with a sweat shirt over it. He to wore gloves. We went through the kitchen to get to the front door.

"Where are you two going?" My dad asked skeptically.

"We don't know. We're just going." I said. Before anyone could protest, Percy and I walked out the door. We walked along the streets, holding hands.

"Where should we go?" I asked.

"Let's go into that big toy store." Percy said.

"FAO Schwarz?"

"Yeah, that one." We strolled into the store. I was huge. We looked around for a while, but got bored, so left.

"Now what?" I asked.

"We really have nowhere to go, do we?" Percy asked. I shook my head. Before I knew what was happening, he kissed me. I kissed back. Percy put his hand around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I put my hands around his neck. I heard some people mutter some pretty rude things that I'm not going to repeat. Percy pulled away. He was smiling like an idiot. I started laughing.

"What?" he asked.

"That smile. You look like a five-year-old on Christmas morning!" I said laughing.

"Well," said Percy, "If you just want to make fun of me…" he started to walk off jokingly. He looked over his shoulder at me. I stood with my arms crossed, and my head cocked to one side. Now Percy laughed. I shook my head at him, but when he walked back to me, I started to laugh too. He gave me a quick peck to make me stop laughing. We went into just about every store in New York. It was fun. We kept goofing off and playing with the merchandise. We got thrown out of a few stores.

Around six, we decided to head back home. When we got there, nobody was around.

"Where'd they go?" I asked.

"I don't know." Percy said as he went to the fridge. I followed him. There was a note on the door.

_Went to Broadway. Be back around ten._

"So they went to go see a musical." I said.

"Good bonding time." Percy said. We laughed.

"Let's watch a movie." I said, walking to the living room.

"Okay, what do you want to watch?" Percy followed me.

"I don't know…how about _Grownups_?"

"Great," Percy said sitting on the couch. I put the movie in. On the couch, I sat as far away as possible from Percy. He looked at me like, _why aren't you in my arms?_

"What?" I asked. Percy cleared his throat and opened in arms, like he was getting a hug. I laughed, but crawled over to him. I felt his strong arms wrap around me. We settled into the cushions and watched the movie.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**I think this will be the last chapter… It depends on if ya'll want me to go on.**

Chapter Twenty-Eight

"Aw, look at them," I heard someone say. I had fallen asleep on Percy. I kept my eyes closed to listen to the people. I could hear Percy's heartbeat. It was slow and steady, so he was probably asleep.

"Should we wake them?" I new voice asked.

"I think we should," said yet another voice, "embarrass them."

"Percy," said the first voice, "Annabeth." They nudged my shoulder. I guess they did the same to Percy, because he roused.

"Annabeth?" he muttered. I opened my eyes. Percy was looking down at me.

"Hello, guys!" said Sally sitting on the couch.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Percy asked.

"Well, you two just looked so cute, we had to wake you up to tell you about it." My mom laughed. My dad and Paul had gone into the kitchen.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Eleven twenty-four." My mom answered. I was really tired. I groaned and put my face against Percy's chest.

"I'm tired." I muttered into Percy's shirt. He chuckled, and our moms laughed. I heard them leave the room. Percy picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and rest my head on his shoulder. He carried me to the bedroom. He gently put me down on the bed. I got under the covers, and Percy got in next to me. I fell right back to sleep.

When I woke up, Percy wasn't there. He was probably eating. I went into the kitchen and found that I was right. Percy ate a piece of frozen pizza.

"You know, you could heat that up." I said looking at the pizza. Percy shrugged.

"Oh, well. You want some?" he asked.

"No thanks. I'm going to have some breakfast food." I went to the cabinet and got out some cereal. As I was pouring it into the bowl, I realized that something was missing. "Where are our parents?"

"They went to the Statue of Liberty, I think."

"Oh," I sat down and started eating. Percy sat down with me, and the doorbell rang. Percy went to answer it. Whoever it was came in, and they were coming into the kitchen. It was Grover and Juniper.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hey! We need to talk to you guys. Thalia is on her way here." Juniper said as she and Grover sat down at the table. Percy sat next to me as we waited for Thalia. There was a knock.

"I'll get it." I said. I let Thalia in, and we sat down at the table.

"What's up?" Thalia asked.

"Well," Grover said, "We're, um, moving."

"Where?" I asked.

"Washington." Juniper said.

"DC?" Percy asked.

"No, Washington state." Grover answered.

"When?"

"Today."

"What?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Thalia asked.

"We didn't want you guys to be upset." Juniper said. We took them to the airport and said goodbye. When we were back at our apartment, Thalia went home.

"Well," I said, "that was sudden."

"It's okay," Percy answered, "we can visit them." I nodded. We went to Central Park. We held hands and strolled. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, and it wasn't too cold. Just a little chilly. Percy and I were walking, and we found this little part of the park that was so peaceful. There were no people in our spot. Trees were all around us, and we sat on the ground.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked Percy.

"Bananas." He answered. I laughed.

"What?"

"Bananas." He confirmed.

"Why?"

"Does it matter what I think? I don't think you should be laughing at my brain." I laughed again.

"What were you thinking about bananas?"

"I was thinking about their shape. Why are they curved?"

"I don't know. Why are they yellow?"

"I don't know, but they start out green." Percy reminded me. I looked at him. He made me so happy. I couldn't help myself, and kissed him. He kissed back almost immediately. He put his arms around my wait and pulled me closer. I put my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Our tongues wrestled, and Percy gently pushed me to the ground so that he was on top of me. He pulled back, gasping for air. He brushed a strand of hair from my face, and helped me off the ground. I sat in his lap, and looked at the sky. We pointed out pictures in the clouds.

"See that one?" Percy pointed at the sky. "It looks like a heart." My eyes followed his finger.

"Yeah, it does. That one looks like a clown's face." Percy chuckled.

"Annabeth?" He sounded serious.

"Yeah?" he helped me up. My hands were in his, and he looked me in the eye.

"I love you." He said. I smiled.

"I love you, too." We had said this, and meant it, many times, but this was different. It was deeper. He got down on one knee.

"Annabeth, I love you so much. More than anything." Percy pulled out a small black box. "Will you marry me? Please?" I smiled. Was this really happening? I was at a loss for words, so I nodded. Percy laughed as he put the most beautiful ring I have ever seen on my finger.

"All I get is a nod?" He asked jokingly. He gave me a soft kiss.

"Yes."


	29. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Epilogue

"Ready?" my dad said.

"I really am." I answered confidently. I took his arm as the music began to play. My dress flowed down to my just below my feet. It had beautiful, but very subtle, decorations. As I walked down the aisle, my anxiety went away. All I could think about was him. I wanted to be in his arms. And I would be. Very soon. We were almost there. Five more steps. Four. Three. Two. One. My dad 'gave' me to Percy. I stared at him, and he stared back. We said our vows, and the preacher told Percy to kiss me. He did so without hesitation. His lips were perfect against mine. Everything was perfect. We were married. He was mine, and I was his. Forever. No mater what happens or who pops up. I love Percy Jackson with all my hearts. I think I always have, even before I knew him. And I know I always will.

**Yeah, I know its short. I'm sorry. I was going to be done with this story, but people kept begging me to go on. This is it! No more! I have started another story though…**


End file.
